Encylopedia Affinitas
For more information regarding Affinities themselves, see Affinity. The 'Encylopedia Affinitas '''is a compendium of all known Affinities across the Celestial Realm. Its elaboration is enforced by the Kami and all Higher Beings are required to have their Affinity entered. Affinities in the encyclopedia are organised first by Lenience and then by Type, and under each type, there is a list of the varied versions owned by individual beings. Classification Affinity classification is based on a number of parameters. A being's Affinities are classed by their individuality, even if a certain being possessed numerous overlapping Affinities, there will always be specific patterns that set them each apart from eachother. In terms of classifying them once the unique Affinity has been recognised. firstly they are denoted as either an Elemental, Magical or Undetermined Affinity, and from within those groups, a more specific Lenience can be selected. Leniences not only contain selections of similar Types but also demonstrate the range of Affinities that a Higher Being of hierarchy Sprite or higher can potentially unlock in the future. All Affinities are provided names by the owners themselves and their name is available alongside the Affinity for simple organisation of the populace. Catalogue ''Note: Leniences will be denoted by primary subheadings while Types will be denoted by secondary subheadings.This list will also include illegal and non-catalogued Affinities for the purpose of this wiki only, and these will be highlighted as such. Classic Elemental Fire * is an illegal Affinity owned by Honome Kakuhiro. Active Ability: Honome can produce bursts of flame of varying length and intensity from her hands, feet and arms. She can also encase her entire body in these flames but it requires significant amounts of energy. Passive Ability: While her eyes are closed, Honome is able to see through her eyelids with infrared vision. Water * is an illegal Affinity owned by Mizuki Amakawa. Active Ability: is an ability developed by Mizuki himself. It allows him to absorb the force of an attack and repel it, either immediately or stored for later use. Technically the force can be expelled from any part of the body, yet Mizuki chooses to do so only from his right fist and later his feet for mobility. Body Shroud's effectiveness relies on two percentages, one of which he cannot control, being the efficiency at which the force is absorbed, and one which he can control (to varying levels of accuracy), being the percentage of the stored force released at one time. Mizuki refers to the release of the stored force in a single attack as . Passive Ability: Mizuki is capable of transporting himself through the air during rain as if he is ethereally within in. However, he rarely makes use of this ability. * is an Affinity made possible by the combination of Mizuki's Water (more specifically Body Shroud and Yūya's Majin Curse Involuntary Cooperation. As such, it has no Passive Ability. Active Ability: Involuntary Cooperation ''allows Mizuki to overcome the previous percentage limits of efficiency and output, thus allowing him to absorb more force and release more force than he previously would have been able to. However, this comes at a price, as Mizuki's body cannot handle the exertion and thus depending on the excess used will cause damage to his body. It is known that 100% usage of ''Hellstorm will kill Mizuki due to the damage it could cause. Earth * is an illegal Affinity owned by Touji Kageyama. Active Ability: Touji can create pillars of stone or earth from any stone or earth-like substance he touches with the palm of his hands. The direction and angle of these pillars can change depending on the placement of the palm. Passive Ability: Touji can sense movement at a distance through vibrations felt through the ground by making the same type of palm contact. Using this he can also produce pillars at a longer distance, but requires more time and concentration. Wind * is an illegal Affinity owned by Jin Takami. Active Ability: Jin has free control around the speed, pressure, direction and density of all air in his close vicinity. When used with skill, he can achieve feats such as self-propulsion, speed and control of small objects, as well as reinforcement through air pressure. Passive Ability: The ferocity of the wind has an adverse effect on Jin's own inhibitions. The more ferocious the wind, the less hesitant Jin will become. Advanced Classic Elemental Void/Aether * is an illegal Affinity owned by Kūkyo Asatani. Active Ability: Kūkyo can generate a void-like emanation from her body, which she is also able to pass through objects. Its main usage consists of instant transport, as by using a cutting or swiping motion, she can travel in the direction she is facing a distance dependant on the size of the motion, with the transport allowing her to pass through space itself and all obstructions between. She can also emanate it from all over her body to create a forcefield of vacuum. Passive Ability: Any shock or force based impact given is nullified entirely, leaving only after-effects or injuries through other means such as cuts or burns. In a majority of cases, the momentum of the impact is also nullified. Plants/Wood * is a specially-sanctioned Affinity owned by Akio Azumaki. Active Ability: Akio can accelerate, induce or reduce the growth of wood or wooden objects. This growth is infinite however the weight and size of the object are still affected. The shape of the growth will correspond to whatever to the shape of the previous section of the wood was and will only change when altered by outside influence. * is an Affinity owned by the Kitsune Youkai Kokonotsuha merged with an unknown Majin curse. Active Ability: Kokonotsuha can cause all plant life in the area to grow wildly and control the plants to create defensive and offensive formations. Each plant operates individually yet the rampant nature of their growth and change makes grouping them together a simple task. Metal * was a previously specially-sanctioned, and now illegal, Affinity owned by Yōko Shirogane. Active Ability: Yōko's hands can produce a molten heated substance that, when making contact with metal, allows her to melt it into a manipulable form. From here, she can cast it into any shape she desires (as long as she is aware of its structure) and allow it to return to solidity again. Passive Ability: The keratin in her hair, nails and skin on the soles of her feet is infused with metal and can allow her to transform the surfaces of these places into metal, which in the case of her nails and hair she can change the length and sharpness of. Ice * was an Affinity owned by the unnamed forest Youkai possessed by a Majin. It is unknown what specifically its abilities were before most of it was passed onto Yae aside from the generation and manipulation of ice and ice-based structures. Weather * is an Affinity owned by Chizuru Enomoto. Active Ability: Chizuru can create and control gaseous bodies produced from her arms. If manipulated to a particularly strong extent, she is capable of generating devastating weather phenomena, including cyclones and tornados. Passive Ability: Chizuru's weight is reduced when surrounded by vapourous gases. Electricity * is an Affinity owned by Kari Inabi. Active Ability: Kari can send extra pulses electricity through previously charged fluids or increase the voltage. Passive Ability: Any fluid in the vicinity of Kari will become ionised as if Kari were an electrically charged electrode. The range of the ionisation depends on Kari's emotional state. Temporal Elemental (Note: This Lenience of Affinity is reserved almost exclusively for Assigned Kami or Kami of temporal association) Time Stop Time Skip Time Acceleration Time Rewind Spatial Elemental Size Manipulation Weight Manipulation * is an Affinity that was provided to Neba. Active Ability: Neba can alter the mass of its body at will, allowing it to increase or decrease aspects affected by mass, such as speed, momentum and weight. Density Manipulation Integrity Manipulation * is an Affinity owned by Clover. Active Ability: Clover is able to hover her hand over any entity and assign an individual part of her choosing to each of her five digits, and then separate this entity into these five parts. She is also, through the same method, able to combine five objects into one single object that could be created through their combination. Passive Ability: Clover's fingers from her knuckles onward become blackened and hardened, covered in red lines that resemble cracks. Teleportation Interdimensional Travel Object Summoning/Transportation * is an Affinity owned by Fraus Apate Physics Elemental Gravity Manipulation Transmutation Permeation Photon Manipulation Wave Manipulation * is an Affinity owned by Geta Lullius. Active Ability: Geta can produce wave pulses from numerous spots on his body, reverberating the air and generally producing disruptions in movement. Passive Ability: Geta is soundproof and able to create waves around him that can detect movement. Magnetism Manipulation * is an Affinity owned by Ishimaru. Active Ability: Ishimaru can induce a certain magnetic pole onto an entity by touching it. Whatever is touched by his left hand becomes a South Pole, and whatever is touched by his right hand becomes a North Pole. The two will become attracted to eachother, the speed of the movement towards eachother being dependent on the size and mass of the entity, with the lighter and smaller entity being attracted to the heavier and larger one. Molecular Manipulation Radiation Manipulation Matter State Change Energy Affinities * is a synthesised collection of energy affinities used by Kiryle. Forcefield Generation Harmful Energy Manipulation Beneficial Energy Manipulation Energy Constructs Conversion * is an Affinity owned by Shouji Kisshū. Active Ability: Shouji can redirect light through his transparent feathers to create veils of light or blind others, among other uses. Passive Ability: Shouji's transparent feathers adorning parts of his body release a glowing light that is both warm and luminescent. Energy Absorption Energy Reduction Seismokinesis Cosmic Energy Control Energy Propulsion Reality Magical Reality Manipulation Hallucinogenics Probability Manipulation Psionics Perception Alteration * is one of the Affinities of Chigiri Issaimori. Active Ability: Chigiri can increase the distance at which she can see with clarity as well as heighten her eye's resolution. Passive Ability: Chigiri's visual awareness and perception are heightened. * is one of the Affinities of Chigiri Issaimori. Active Ability: Passive Ability: Chigiri's auditory awareness and perception are heightened. Illusion * is an Affinity of Gisei Ubakubo. Active Ability: Gisei can induce illusions into the minds of others by making contact with their forehead. His control over what happens in these illusions is weak, often causing his targets to experience psychotic nightmares similar to the ones he sometimes experiences himself. Passive Ability: When struck with a fatal blow, Gisei's body will become a shattered model and his real self will disappear and become invisible for a short period of time before reappearing once that time has elapsed. He is able to move around during this time. Spiritual Magical Aura Projection Spirit Manipulation Spirit Transition Conditional Ressurection Conditional Immortality Kinesis Magical Telekinesis * is an Affinity owned by Jingshen. Active Ability: Jingshen can move one entity at a time by focusing on it with her pupils. She cannot move sentient beings with this ability, as the effects in that respect only go as far as freezing them in place. Elongated use of this ability causes headaches. Passive Ability: Jingshen can move with her power, but due to the awkward angle, is only capable of janky, fling-like movements which tend to injure her. Pyrokinesis Cryokinesis Hydrokinesis Aerokinesis Geokinesis Atmidokinesis * is an Affinity owned by Megha Visakrmi Active Ability: Megha can summon clouds of poisonous gas that can slowly kill anyone who breathes them in. Passive Ability: The poisonous gas clouds that are summoned maintain a specific radius around Megha, with the clouds closer to her having a higher concentration of poison, and those further away having lower. Shapeshifting Magical Creature shapeshifting Shadow-shifting Invisibility Translucency Metamorphosis Sublimation Mimicry/Disguise * is an Affinity owned by Mai Shirona. Active Ability: Mai can change the colours of the individual layers of any object in her vicinity to a level of high detail. Passive Ability: Mai's own body is able to alter its colour in numerous places. While this process is slower than her Active Ability, it is more permanent. ESP (Extrasensory Perception) Astral projection Interdimensional awareness Spiritual Mediumship Psychometry Precognition Telepathy Technopathy Unclassified * is an inconspicuous Affinity owned by Mitsuyu. Active Ability: Mitsuyu can steal an Affinity from any other Higher Being that possessed one by making bodily contact. The time required to steal the entire Affinity depends on the strength of both the being itself and the Affinity being stolen. Mitsuyu can also choose to steal only part of an Affinity, which requires less time but will either reduce its overall capabilities or only have some of its abilities available for her use. Passive Ability: Mitsuyu's feet are entirely silent. Any object they touch has the sound it creates muffled. * is an artificially congruous Affinity owned by Yae. It was created through the stealing of eight elemental Affinities previously owned by Youkai. Active Ability: Hattan has the shared Active Ability of all of the eight elemental affinities, that being their generation and basic manipulation. He can use this from any limb, however, he may only use one Affinity per limb at a time, only allowing him to use one half of his maximum eight at once. Passive Ability: Even Yae himself does not know the full extent of the muddled combination of Passive Abilities he possesses.